To Be
by WhyIsARavenLikeAWritingDesk
Summary: This was me with Bones in mind and my iPod on shuffel. Have fun. BonesxOC


**Pain – Three Days Grace**

The one thing Ana could stand about that infuriating man, was that he caused her so much pain it made her feel real, not like she usually did. Numb. Hollow. When the woman followed this train of thought, she wondered if she was the only one who found hypospray-happy doctors sexy.

**House of Wolves – My Chemical Romance**

The first time it happened it was an accident. She hadn't meant to be bitten. She didn't like the infirmary. Why would she do something to get her sent there? To this day she swears that it was because of the drugs. Of course, when she woke up the next morning, the only words she had for him were, "You take this to your grave, McCoy, or so help me, it will mean pain."

**Fences – Paramore**

Ana watched the doctor enter the mess hall, arguing with the ship's captain, Jim Kirk. She squirmed, trying to ignore the warm feeling pooling in her abdomen. She looked away and vowed to build a fence, to keep him out. And if a fence didn't work, maybe a wall.

**Cassie – Flyleaf**

Ana lay in the infirmary again. She hated this place. The people who occupied it as well. She rolled over and stared out one of the windows. She couldn't really see anything. They had been traveling at warp speed for the last hour. She heard the door swish open. Ana closed her eyes and lay still. She felt warm hands push up her shirt and run over her bandages. "I know you're awake, Ana." The brunette opened her sky blue eyes and gazed at the usually grumpy doctor. "Can I ask a question?" "What?" she grumbled. "Who's Cassie?" Ana sat up so fast she almost knocked her head into his. "How do you know about that?" "When they brought you in, you were delusional. You kept screaming for a 'Cassie'. She your girlfriend?" Ana's eyes darkened. "Don't ever mention her again. She doesn't deserve to be remembered."

**Porcelain Heart – Barlowgirl**

When McCoy found her it had been a shock. She had been missing all day and hadn't shown up for her shift in the engine room. Everybody was worried. Captain Kirk, who was obsessively attached to his crew, sent out a search party. And McCoy found her, curled up in a back storage room. Crying. The ever present, unbreakable, forever strong, emotional pillar of the crew was crying. And not just tears, she was heaving. McCoy did the only thing he could think of. He held her.

**Moon Dance – August Rush**

McCoy couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ana was in the center of the square, New York lights around her. Moonlight added to the effect. Just an hour on shore leave and she had managed to make friends with the local musicians. She was now dancing with one of the younger ones, her long skirt brushing her calves as someone played a tune on a harmonica. McCoy decided he liked shore leave.

**Numb – Linkin Park**

She was done. Done with the pressure, done with the nothingness. There was only one thing to do. As she stalked the halls of the starship, she ran down the list of places she could find him. She decided on one and made it her goal. Once there she made quick work of scanning the room. He was there. Sitting with their captain. She walked over, grabbed his shirt and pulled him out of the room, not even offering an explanation. The next place was the turbolift. She threw him in, selected a floor, and stopped the lift half way up. "Ana, what the hell-" before the doctor could finish his sentence, the engineer was kissing him. Not angry like she felt, but soft. She pulled back, judged his reaction, and dove back for another kiss. "I'm done," she kissed him, "being numb with you," kiss, "McCoy. I'm tiered," kiss, "of it."

**Prayer of the Refugee – Rise Against**

"I don't need your help! I'm sick of not doing things on my own! I'm not some flower, Leonard!" "I know you don't," the doctor said soothingly, "But I'm here if you need me." That was when Ana realized she didn't have to stand alone.

**Mama – My Chemical Romance**

"I hate it when you drag me into these things." "C'mon, Leonard, we're going to Hell anyway. Might as well have fun before we do." "True."

**Let This Go – Paramore**

Ana didn't care if her heart stopped beating; she was never letting this go.


End file.
